


Deserving of More

by SamuelJames



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel has a way with words but Rebekah has always wanted to be truly loved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserving of More

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Deserving of More  
> Pairing: Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Marcel has a way with words but Rebekah has always wanted to be truly loved  
> Notes: Written for the [three sentence ficathon](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/148732.html) which is hosted by caramelsilver. The prompt was The Originals, Rebekah/Marcel, I've never stopped loving you after all these centuries  
> Disclaimer: The Originals is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Marcel, ever charming, toasts Rebekah with champagne on New Year's Eve, "I drank to your memory at the turn of the millennium and thought of you often because although much has changed I never forgot my one true love, nobody else has ever come close."

"This grand love you speak of sounds like the stuff of Greek myth, epic wondrous love and yet while I can believe a declaration of lust, Marcel, I see that you enjoy power above all else so although I have genuinely loved you all these years I have never been loved the way I wish to be."

Marcel puts down his glass so he can take her hand and make more declarations of love that Rebekah doesn't believe, she still takes him to bed though because for now it's better than being alone.


End file.
